


Wanking Section: Aisle 9

by SassyInkPen



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyInkPen/pseuds/SassyInkPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for WizardWank. Randomly selected Flourish & Blott's and "someone else's wand", and then chose Lucius Malfoy to go with them.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy is impulse driven and self-indulgent. Where does that get him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanking Section: Aisle 9

Lucius wandered listlessly through the Apothecary, idly fiddling with various items on the shelves. He sighed and moved to the next aisle. It was snowing madly outside and not too many witches and wizards were willing to brave the weather to come out and do their shopping. But Lucius needed a diversion. It was too quiet at the manor with Draco at school. He'd been feeling a bit sorry for himself and came out for a treat, something to pamper himself with. He'd had lunch at his club, along with a fine merlot and a snifter of Elven brandy. Now he was shopping for presents for himself. Unfortunately, nothing was striking his fancy.

With another pitiful sigh, he drew his heavy cloak tightly around himself and pushed through the door, making the little bell jingle wildly on it's chain. Snow was collecting on the sidewalks as fast as shopkeepers could sweep it away, and Lucius strode purposefully along making it swirl around his boots. He peered into the shop windows, looking for something that would amuse him.

The warm glow of Flourish &amp; Blott's spilled out into the street and Lucius perked up, thinking the cozy atmosphere and a couple of hours pouring over books would be just the thing.

Once inside, he stamped the snow from his feet and let his cloak swing loose. The main section was given over to bestsellers and popular texts of the day and Lucius spent some little time wandering among these before disappearing upstairs to where the more interesting and obscure volumes were kept.

He wandered between the stacks, moving further and further back into the depths of the shop as he perused books on special purpose potion making, little known hexes and ancient herbals with spidery diagrams. Rounding the end of a set of shelves, he stopped up short, stifling a gasp as he came upon Severus Snape seated at a table with a tower of books to one side and several more spread open in front of him. Lucius drew back into the shadows and watched, moving a few books to better his view.

There weren't many things he'd missed when he left Hogwart's years ago...but leaving behind the dark lanky boy just blossoming into puberty had been painful indeed. He'd often thought that if he was closer to Severus' age, he would have been able to seduce him, but Snape was too young when he'd had the chance and too reserved by the time he joined the death eaters. That never stopped him from savoring times like these when he could observe and admire the man.

Snape flipped another page and then slammed the book shut, sticking it on top of the stack with a frustrated snarl and pulling another one in front of him. Lucius winced and ducked his head, then cautiously peered out again, licking his lips. Severus was hunched over, reading closely, obviously skimming for some sought after piece of information because he was turning the pages rapidly.

Lucius' breath grew deep and thick as he watched Snape's long, nimble fingers prying up the corners of the pages and toying with them until he was ready to flip them over, spreading his palm out to smooth the paper. Lucius wanted to suck them, curling his tongue around each one as the tips of Snape's nails scraped the back of his throat.

As he stared, Snape picked up his wand and waved it over a parchment and quill. The quill stood up on end and began to scrawl across the paper as Snape dictated to it, making notes.

A shiver of lust rippled up Lucius' spine as he watched Snape's mouth, lips moving rhythmically and seductively. He was hard as a rock and aching, as he imagined that mouth working against his skin. A whisper over his collarbone or a tease along his thigh. A quiet whimper escaped his parted lips. He could barely stand it as his imagination expanded on these ideas while the striking reality of the man sat right before his eyes.

Without thinking, he rubbed his hand over the tight bulge in his trousers, just a little...to ease the tension. But, oh fuck it felt good, and he couldn't bring himself to stop. The heat and the delicious tingling in his groin were richly enhanced by the sight of Snape, so close and stunning.

Lucius glanced around. The section they were in was deserted and the bookstore itself nearly empty. Those that were there had their noses buried in books. Soft music played throughout, setting a peaceful mood...and promising to cover any little noises that he might accidentally make. The conditions could not have been more ideal. It was quick work to pop open the buttons of his fly and soon Lucius' hand was nestled in amongst the silk, cupping his leaking prick.

He was panting softly as he wrapped his fingers around himself and pulled in long slow strokes, teasing himself, intending to drew it out. To savor it. He peered around the corner and fixed his gaze on Snape. Thick locks of glossy black hair fell across the man's face, obscuring his features. Lucius fancied that was how he'd look with his head bent over someone's lap. How he would look to Lucius in the mirror with his head held firmly in the blonde's own lap. He sighed and ran his thumb over the head of his cock, imaging it as Snape's tongue.

He had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stifle a moan when Snape licked his finger to get at a particularly troublesome page. Lucius' hand was moving at a steady pace now, centering his thoughts on his groin and the man before him.

When Snape shut that book and got up from the table, Lucius suffered a heart stopping moment of panic before it was clear that Snape was going the other way. He'd left his notes in place, and a cloak flung over the chair, so Lucius knew he would be returning.

He'd also left his wand, Lucius noticed, and he stared at it...long and black and sleek. Closer to Snape's touch then he'd ever gotten. An urge to hold it sprang in Lucius' mind and he stood turning the idea over in his mind. His cock was slick and hard in his hand and little tremors raced through him when he tensed his fingers. Making a hasty decision, he withdrew his hand and straightened his clothes a little, then glanced around before stepping out of hiding.

He breezed past the table and effortlessly snatched up Snape's wand without missing a step. He grinned as he pictured the man crawling about the floor searching for it. Disappearing between the stacks once more, he found a quiet corner in which to examine his prize. Snape's wand was perfectly straight, gleaming ebony, short and stout. The handle was ornately carved and Lucius ran his fingers over it delicately. He could see clearly in his mind Snape's long fingers gripping it forcefully. Bringing it to his face, he rubbed his cheek along the length of it. He could smell the traces of vile and dangerous substances and it made the lust curl in the pit of his stomach. He knew the kinds of things Severus was capable of these days and it aroused him like nothing else.

His trousers were still open, clinging to his hips, and he shoved his hand back inside. The silk of his boxers was damp now, and sticking to his penis...so that he could feel it peeling away as he forced his hand inside to grasp his erection. Leaning back against the shelves, he braced himself with his feet. In his mind he could see Snape brandishing this wand to punish and torment. He stroked himself slowly, letting the passion build, as his tongue snaked out to curl around the shaft of Snape's wand. He mouthed it eagerly, panting hot breath over it while his mind spun rich fantasies of its magnificent owner, and his hand acted them out.

Taking the tip into his mouth, he sucked it the way he'd envisioned himself sucking Snape's fingers. A soft moan escaped his lips as the smooth wood slid over his tongue. His moist fingers played over the head of his cock expertly, making his blood pound in his veins.

It wasn't nearly enough, though. He wanted to feel more...needed it. His mind ticked over the options at hand. He couldn't just take off with Snape's wand, nor was he willing to part with it just yet. It occurred to him, then, that his robes and heavy cloak provided more than enough cover to screen anything he might choose to do. He smirked at his own boldness. Another quick inspection of his surroundings and he was shoving his trousers to his thighs, silk boxers bunched up with them. Just enough for access. He sucked the tip of Snape's wand again to wet it and then tucked it under his robes.

Reaching around carefully, he felt his way, guiding the wand until it rested against his anus, sending little shocks of thrilling sensation through his hips and groin. Licking his lips and taking a ragged breath, he pushed it slowly inside, panting harder as it went deeper. Going in mostly dry gave it a friction that more than made up for the lack of girth. Once it was properly seated, nearly three-quarters of the way up Lucius' ass, it seemed inclined to stay in place.

Lucius let go and shifted experimentally, feeling the hard length of it lodged inside him. It stayed put and he was able to resume stroking himself while resting one hand nonchalantly on the shelf in front of him, as if he were browsing. The stiff intrusion in so primal a location made his entire body unnaturally aware, so that even the shift of his shirt across his chest or the weight of his cloak on his shoulders became an erotic experience.

He let his eyes drift shut, and now it was no longer Snape's wand in his ass...but Snape's fingers, violating him as he spoke filthy words in his ear with that dark sensuous voice, deep and penetrating as the act itself.

"I'll have my wand back if you please," said that same voice.

Lucius' blood turned to water and his throat constricted. His eyes flew open and he turned to see the very man from his fantasies standing before him, real and solid and looking rather annoyed. It made his cock jerk in his hand, and the wand in his ass felt hot, as if responding to its master's proximity.

He gained just enough control of his faculties to open his mouth, "I beg your pardon?"

"My wand," repeated Severus irritably. "I know you took it and I want it back."

"Don't be preposterous, Severus," he blustered and made as if to turn away.

Snape cocked his head and muttered a handful of age-old words with a foreign sound.

There was a crackle that Lucius could feel more than he could hear and a burst of heat from Snape's wand. He gasped with shock and a certain amount of carnal pleasure, quickly forcing a cough in an attempt to conceal his lapse.

Snape curled his lip and took on a look of dawning realization that unnerved Lucius a great deal. Lucius said nothing and tried to look offended even though his heart was pounding in his prick and his ass, making it feel as if that was the whole of his existence.

Snape took a step closer and lowered his voice dangerously. "That was merely a locating spell. I have another...that causes it to _explode_ should it ever fall into the wrong hands. Shall I try that one?"

There was a long silence during which Snape stared and Lucius could not meet his eye. He was dead certain Snape would do it, and probably be rewarded handsomely for the deed. Finally, with a pained expression, he grimaced and said in a weak voice, "No...please don't do that."

Snape loomed over him so that Lucius had to take a step back. He could feel the wand shifting inside him as he moved. Snape backed him all the way into a corner and Lucius was helplessly conscious of his ass the entire way. It felt so good and his cock throbbed in his hand, making him grip it despite the circumstances.

Snape spoke slowly, drawing out the words, "Is my wand where I think it is...?"

Tossing his head to swing his pale hair out of the way, Lucius answered, "Well, I guess that depends on where y-"

"Don't toy with me," hissed Snape. "I'm perfectly well aware of what's going on. I want to hear you admit it."

Lucius swallowed hard. Snape's closeness was making his head spin and the heat curl in his belly. That voice was like hands on his skin, and only made him think about sucking Snape's fingers again. "Yes..." he breathed, eyes fixed on Snape's throat. Gaining more of his voice he said, "Yes. It is. You've caught me, now what do you intend to do?"

"To watch," answered Snape with a wicked sneer. "Finish it...I want to see."

Lucius gulped, but his groin lit on fire. "You can't be serious," he protested. But he wasn't very convincing.

Snape arched an eyebrow. "And why not? You were apparently going to do so anyway." He met Lucius' eye and began to murmur the words of another spell, soft and delicate on his lips.

Lucius had one heart stopping moment of panic when he thought Snape was about to make good on his threat. He opened his mouth to protest...but the only sound that came out was a strangled groan. The wand had started to vibrate deep within him, turning his insides to jelly and making his legs weak. A drop of fluid spilled over the head of his cock and trickled down his fingers. "Severus?" he gasped in surprise.

Snape's mouth curled into a malicious grin. "Surely you don't imagine you're the first to use that wand for physical pleasures?"

"My god..." moaned Lucius breathlessly. An image of Snape sprawled on a desk buggering himself with his own wand sprang to mind and he resumed stroking his cock without even thinking.

It felt hideously conspicuous to be in such a position, doing something so personal with the object of his fantasies looming over him. It was also one of the most erotic and exciting things he'd ever done. He was just easing into a satisfying rhythm when a matronly woman came around the corner peering at the books and moving in their direction. Lucius froze and felt a trickle of sweat run down the back of his neck. He glanced at Snape.

For his part, Snape casually reached past Lucius' face to pull a book from the shelf. _150 Handy Gardening Spells_. He gave Lucius a sly look and then cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Madam?"

The woman looked up as though she'd been startled and glanced around for the source of the interruption. Her eyes finally caught on Snape and he motioned her over. She bustled up to them, smiling warmly. "Yes, dears? What can I do for you?"

Lucius grasped at the shelf behind him, clamping his mouth shut in an attempt to control his breathing. As far as he could tell, his body muffled any sound the vibrating wand made, but he was still concerned something would give him away.

Snape smiled back at the woman, saying, "I wonder if you are, perhaps, a gardener? We are searching for a book for our Mother's birthday and thought you might offer us some advice?" She lit up eagerly and Snape engaged her in conversation for several minutes, during which Lucius suffered a thousand heady agonies trying to maintain his composure while the wand buzzed away in his entrails, driving him inexorably closer to climax whether he was ready or not. He'd been in this state far too long. His body craved release and would not be denied. His fingers were coated with fluid and every little movement of his muscles sent sparks of pleasure shooting through his limbs.

Finally Snape and the woman concluded their discussion and she turned to Lucius, pointing a finger at him. "You're quite flushed, dear. You really shouldn't wear such a heavy cloak indoors."

Lucius nodded and glared at her back as she turned and bustled away, mentally shoving her all the way down the aisle, until she was gone. Then he snapped his head around to glare at Snape, hissing, "You're a vile human being."

"_I'm_ vile?" scoffed Snape, "You're the one polluting himself in a public bookshop."

Before Lucius could reply, Snape reached out to undo the hasp of Lucius' cloak. His long blond hair fell forward as he looked down, eyes locked on those stunning hands. Snape carefully parted the folds of the cloak and Lucius felt a breath of cool shop air waft over his sweating prick.

"That's much better," purred Snape, stepping back and folding his arms over his chest. "I wouldn't want you ruining such a fine garment on my account."

Lucius moaned, enjoying the erotic adventure of being on display for someone he so desired. He pressed back against the shelves, inadvertently shoving the vibrating wand a little deeper. He hissed and bit his lip. A derisive noise from Snape made him meet the man's glittering black eyes.

Snape raised his eyebrows, "Are we going to stand here all day with your willie hanging out, or are you going to finish so that I can have my wand back?"

Lucius was trembling with desire and started stroking his cock eagerly in spite of himself. The constant vibration of the wand inside him made him feel swollen and raw. He watched helplessly as Snape's dark eyes raked his body, resting on his cock and hand that were now exposed to view. Lucius had to wonder if Snape was aroused or disgusted with the spectacle, for he certainly gave no outward sign.

It didn't take long for his sticky fingers to grow slick once more, gliding effortlessly over his erection as he fisted himself. As he picked up speed, the friction over his wet cock made rhythmic sucking noises that he could hear even over his own panting. His hips bucked of their own accord and his muscles clenched around the invasion in his ass.

Fire curled in the pit of his belly and he eyed Severus, giving him a haughty smirk and thrusting his chin in the air. He could feel his climax building and ground out, "Pay attention, you wicked bastard..."

Then he came with a soundless scream, spilling himself all over his fingers in thick drops. "Oh..._fuck_..." he moaned, hunching over helplessly with the force of the convulsions. He continued jerking his cock erratically for a few moments as residual spasms wracked his body. Finally, he stood with his head bowed, hair hanging in his face, panting as he tried to catch his breath. His shoulders were slumped and his spent cock lay half-hard in his coated hand. Snape's wand had slipped out from the force of his orgasm and dropped to the floor. It lay on the carpet behind his feet.

Snape pointed to it and said flatly, "I expect you to clean that before you return it to my table." Then he turned on his heel and disappeared around the corner of the bookcase in a swirl of black robes.

It was all Lucius could do not to just drop to the floor then. His blood was pounding in his ears and his legs were weak, but he felt satisfied and deliciously devious as well. He took out his own wand and cast a cleaning spell over himself and Snape's wand, then straightened his clothes and raked his fingers through his hair to neaten it as best he could. When he finally emerged from the stacks, Snape was seated at his table pouring over books once more.

Lucius approached carefully, not sure what to expect. He came to stand at the edge of the table, but Snape paid him no attention until he reached out and set the wand gently on the page Snape was reading. Then Snape closed his fingers around it and sat back eyeing Lucius. "Was there something else, Lucius?"

Lucius cleared his throat, feeling a little unnerved, but he met Snape's gaze anyway. Licking his lips tentatively, he ventured, "I am rather interested in pursuing a few more...adventures of this sort with you..."

"Indeed?" said Snape with one arched eyebrow. Then he remained silent for so long that Lucius was on the point of turning to leave. Finally, he said, "Let's start with lunch. Tomorrow. I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron while I'm in town. You can meet me there."

His lip curled into a sly grin as he added, "A noisy tavern should be no difficulty for you after today's performance."

The End


End file.
